


Stay

by kittys_devil



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as an accident. Neither one of them thought it would lead to all of this. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [This Prompt](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=1616292#t1616292) at Glam_kink.

_  
I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying   
_

_  
_

The first time I was with Adam it was an accident.We were on tour and lonely and somehow ended up together in his bed. It was amazing and I would never change it but we agreed it was a one time thing. 

The second time I was with Adam was when his boyfriend left him. he was laying in my arms on his bed sobbing. I rubbed his back, whispering reassuring words to him as I gently kissed his forhead. We swore after that time it would never happen again. 

The third time I was with Adam there was way too much alcohol involved at least a bottle of whiskey and rum.We both woke up with hang overs from hell covered in bruises. We knew we were never doing that again. 

The fourth time I was with Adam was when Sarah and I got in a huge fight and she kicked me out of the house. I knew it was not for good, but I still felt like this. She did not understand the stage stuff and the band practice and how when I kiss Adam and Taylor and Issac and even Monte it does not mean anything.The next morning Adam and I decided we needed time apart. 

And now we have lost count how many times we have been together.I find some reason to leave Sarah to come over here.Sometimes for just an hour, sometimes for the entire weekend.We lay in bed, exploring each other’s bodies.We have dates like if we were a real couple. We hold hands in his back yard as we watch the sky change colors.We sit on the couch as he holds me tight like he is never going to let me go. 

And every time Sarah calls, and I leave. I walk out before I see the tears fall from his face. The one time was enough. But I don’t know how to leave her, how to tell her that I love her still but am in love with Adam. So when she calls I leave him. 

~ ~ ~ ~

 _  
And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying   
_

This time when Sarah calls I grab Tommy’s wrist pulling him to me. I’m asking him for once to stay with me.To choose me over her. I tell him I love him, I tell him how much he means to me. 

And I cry when he leaves. And my heart falls to the floor. 

I think if I have to watch him leave me for her one more time I will die. 

~ ~ ~ ~

 _  
What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me?   
_

_  
Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay   
_   


Tommy comes to spend the weekend with me.Sarah is gone to her parents for some thing.I get him for the entire weekend and I feel like I won a prize. 

I make love to him like never before. I ask him to love me, ask him to live with me, ask him to marry me. 

I need him close to me all the time. I am so lonely when he is not around. 

Sarah calls when she gets back to town. He grabs his stuff and starts to go. I stop him by the door and whisper “We don’t have to live this way if you stay with me baby.”

My heart breaks as he leaves for her.

~ ~ ~ ~

 _  
You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share   
_

_  
_

Tommy comes over for dinner tonight.I know he is not expecting what I need to tell him.

“I can’t live like this any more Tommy. I can’t wait for you any longer.You keep telling me that there will be a time when you leave her for me.But I keep asking, I keep waiting and you still run home to her. It’s too much pain baby. I can’t share you anymore.”

I pull him close holding him tight. 

“I love you Tommy. You know that. But when she calls you need to make a choice.If you leave me for her you can’t come back like this.”

I make love to him after that hoping it’s enough to make him stay. 

~ ~ ~ ~

 _  
I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it   
_

I leave before Sarah calls for once.I see the tears in Adam’s eyes.All of his hope falling apart. 

I pull him down to me kissing him passionalty.

“Trust me baby boy. Please, don’t give up yet. Give me an hour ok?”

I see the look of confusion cross his eyes. 

I go home and tell Sarah it’s over. She knows its because of Adam.She yells and screams and throws my stuff at me. I get my guitars and some of my clothes and put it all in the back of my car. 

And I leave her, and for once it is her begging me to stay.

~ ~ ~ ~

 _  
Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah   
_

I find Adam in his bed sobbing when I get back to his house.It was a closer to two hours, I was afraid he might have given up on me. 

I get on my knees next to his bed.I run my hand through his hair before grabbing his hand. 

“I’m here to stay Adam. Please tell me I’m not to late. I’m on my knees begging you to let me stay. It’s over, I told her and I left. Please tell me I didn’t wait to long baby. This time I let her beg me to stay, and I came to you. I want everything you asked. I want to show you how much I love you, I want to live with you, I want to marry you.”

I get the ring that I stopped to get on the way over and hold it out to him. I’m begging him with my eyes that he still wants me to stay. 

He lets me slip it on his hand before he tackles me on the floor kissing me with more love than I have ever felt before.We make love that night like never before. 

The next morning he looks at the inscription on the inside of the ring. 

_  
I stayed.   
_


End file.
